


Эрозия

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [56]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Darkfic, Demon Deals, Demon Kylo Ren, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Inspired by Stephen King, Monthly Prompt, Needful Thing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Punishment, Spooky, Supernatural Elements, Two Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Рей была начинающей писательницей, и как-то раз незнакомец из антикварной лавки предложил ей взять себе старую пишущую машинку. Поговаривали, она приносила удачу.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Бен Соло/Рей, Кайло Рен/Рей
Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Erosion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446630) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Для MurderOfCrowss.

Февраль выдался трудным. Было как-то особенно одиноко. И тоскливо.

А на день Святого Валентина над Буффало пронесся ветер с северо-востока, и город замело почти на четыре фута снегом. Закрылись офисы, опустели улицы, но ее домовладелец приходил как по часам, требуя своевременной платы за квартиру.

Ункар. Он был одной из главных причин, почему этот год выдался неудачным.

На утро после бури тротуары и дороги почти расчистили, раскидав снег по обочинам. В этот холодный день Рей рискнула выглянуть на улицу, чтобы узнать, не обманывают ли фотографии в фейсбуке — и точно, они _не лгали_.

Она осторожно спустилась с крыльца, с разинутым ртом глядя на снежные стены вокруг. Офис, где работала Рей, закрылся еще несколько дней назад из-за непогоды, и, отдав последние крохи зарплаты за аренду, она сидела взаперти с понедельника. Вроде бы всего три дня… Но они казались вечностью.

Рей прошлась на дорожке, чувствуя, как февраль слегка заиграл красками. Впрочем гнетущее одиночество никуда не делось, усиливаясь тем, как снег приглушал звуки. Перевалило за полдень, но улицы были пусты, на тротуарах никого. Только снегоуборщик катил по дороге, оставляя на расчищенном снегу слякотное коричневое месиво — но мигающие оранжевые фары вскоре скрылись среди домов.

Рей посыпала солью ступеньки крыльца, чтобы облегчить жизнь себе и соседям, и вышла прогуляться по городу. Она переехала в Буффало из Юты в надежде найти себя в журналистике, но перспективы были так себе, поэтому ей пришлось довольствоваться душевысасывающей обработкой данных. Трудно вкладывать душу в работу с набором бессмысленной информации целыми днями напролет.

Но, какая-никакая, это была работа.

Смесь льда, соли и снега хрустела под ботинками Рей, пока она пробиралась сквозь снежный лабиринт. Ее тонкая куртка не подходила для такой погоды, но денег было в обрез, и она не могла позволить себе выложить три сотни за зимнее пальто. Того, что есть, вполне доставало. До офиса всего пятнадцать минут ходьбы.

Рей видела, что многие магазины по-прежнему закрыты — это печалило, поскольку она нечасто забредала в торговый район. Подрагивая от холода, она заглядывала в витрины и добавляла в телефон понравившиеся лавочки, чтобы вернуться сюда снова. Ей нравились антикварные магазинчики, здесь даже нашелся небольшой книжный. Стоило протоптать тропинку сюда вместо того, чтобы пользоваться «Барнс&Нобл».

Уже подходя к концу узкой улочки, Рей вдруг увидела открытую антикварную лавку.

Сжав пальцы в кулачки в карманах, чтобы не замерзнуть, она сверилась с часами работы на двери. Свет внутри горел, и ей показалось, что она различила силуэт человека в окне, но вламываться казалось невежливым. Поколебавшись, Рей все же попробовала толкнуть дверь.

И та открылась. Зазвенел колокольчик, а тепло начало приятно покалывать нос — Рей поспешно прикрыла за собой дверь, чтобы не впустить в помещение холод. Тепло в нынешние времена дорогого стоило.

Магазинчик оказался совсем небольшим, но был завален всякой всячиной. Чего тут только не было: старые скатерти, лейки, вывески с надписями «ДОМ» или «ФЕРМА», выполненные разными шрифтами. Они висели на стенах, были прислонены к шкафам, заполненным еще большим количеством безделушек — в основном хлама с домашних распродаж. Это была типичная лавка старьевщика в северо-западной части штата Нью-Йорк.

Свет был тусклым. Рей тихо ступала по магазинчику, любуясь собранными вещицами, пока не достигла коридора, ведущего в комнатку поменьше, но тоже полную барахла. Увидев старую тряпичную куклу Энни, сидящую в зеленом шкафу, Рей улыбнулась, ее взгляд скользнул по безделушкам и неожиданно наткнулся на маленькую пишущую машину на столике в углу.

Она была _прекрасна_.

Рей подошла ближе, восхищенная ее потрясающей сохранностью. У машинки был черный корпус, красные клавиши словно парили над рабочей поверхностью — каждая буковка и знак препинания четко очерчивались. Устройство было изящным и компактным, да что там — просто идеальным для ее тонких пальчиков!

— Вы — коллекционер, мисс?

Рей обернулась, услышав за спиной глубокий голос, — на пороге, сложив руки за спиной и наклонив голову, стоял высокий человек. Этот мужчина выглядел старше нее, с ее двадцатью двумя годами. У него были черные волосы до плеч, а сам он был бледным, широкоплечим, с сильными руками и длинным лицом с резковатыми чертами.

Что-то в нем заставило Рей насторожиться. Одет он был очень хорошо, в водолазку и джинсы — откуда только взялась эта нервозность? — но весь его облик вызывал смутную тревогу.

Тряхнув головой, Рей улыбнулась и пожала плечами:

— О нет, к сожалению. Но она, бесспорно, чудесна.

— Верно… Это уникальная в своем роде вещица. Поговоривают, приносит владельцу удачу, — улыбнулся незнакомец в ответ. — Мое имя Кайло. Как зовут вас?

— Эм… Я Рей. Рей Ниима.

Казалось невежливым обойтись без рукопожатия, поэтому Рей протянула руку, но Кайло мягко вскинул ладонь.

— Гермофобия, — извиняющимся тоном пояснил он, — но я ценю ваш жест. Так вы писательница, мисс Ниима?

— В теории, — засмеялась она, с тоской оглянувшись на замечательную пишущую машинку. — На практике… пока не слишком.

Приносящая удачу пишущая машинка, ха? Интересно. Вот уж очень красивой она была, это точно. Рей с трудом отвела взгляд от занятной вещицы — та словно манила ее, заставляя жалеть, что в прошлом месяце пришлось раскошелиться на ремонт посудомоечной машины.

Тем временем Кайло, обойдя Рей, прошел к столу, на удивление тихо для столь крупного мужчины, и провел длинными сильными пальцами по клавишам.

— Вы пишете? — поинтересовался он.

— Ну, я шла в Стоуни-Брук на факультет журналистики, но мне очень хочется написать собственный роман. У меня есть пара идей. Ничего особенного на самом деле.

— О, уверен, все обстоит в точности наоборот, — Кайло задержал на ней взгляд. — Быть может, вам не хватает лишь немного везения.

— Увы, я на мели. Возможно, в следующем месяце мне удастся…

— Я могу ссудить ее вам.

Рей нахмурилась. Он предлагает взять эту вещь просто так? Ей?

Кайло поднял брови, изучающе рассматривая ее, и снова улыбнулся. Он провел пальцем по передней части машинки, пока Рей силилась подобрать слова.

— Все в порядке! — поспешила заверить она. — Мне совсем не хотелось вас обременять...

— Это не проблема, — указательным пальцем он постучал по клавише с цифрой «шесть». — Только верните ее мне, когда обретете славу, мисс Ниима.

— Правда, вы вовсе не обязаны этого делать! Я уверена, эта вещь очень ценная…

— О да, безусловно, но я больше ценю людей, чем вещи.

Это был чересчур щедрый подарок. Рей просто не могла его принять.

Но Кайло продолжал деликатно настаивать, пока, наконец, благополучно не упаковал для нее машинку возле кассы. Рей не могла скрыть волнения, то умоляя его оставить вещь себе, то искренне благодаря. Это был действительно щедрый подарок! Рей пообещала, что обязательно вернет машинку, когда станет знаменитой, — или через пару месяцев. Смотря что случится раньше. И ни в коем, ни в коем случае не присвоит ее!

— Только не забудьте, — напомнил Кайло, — возвратить ее мне, когда прославитесь, дорогая. Мой долг — поделиться ею со следующим начинающим талантом.

— Да-да! — кивнула Рей, вся сияя. — Как только прославлюсь.

Он с улыбкой протянул ей руку. Даже гермофобы, вероятно, уважали стародавнюю традицию скреплять таким образом сделки.

Поэтому Рей пожала ему руку. Хватка у него была крепкая, но не жесткая, а его ладонь казалась холодной и влажной на ощупь. Но это нормально — она не сомневалась, что ее собственные руки сейчас бешено вспотели. Холодная дрожь волнения прошла по телу, прежде чем она разжала пальцы.

— Наслаждайтесь, — Кайло пододвинул к ней сверток. В его темных глазах мелькнул красный блик, отражение старой раскрашенной лейки. — И помните о нашей сделке, мисс Ниима.

Рей от души поблагодарила его еще несколько раз и попросила номер телефона, но Кайло уверил, что будет на этом самом месте, когда придет время.

И она ушла, прижимая к себе заветную пишущую машинку. Кажется, февраль обещал стать не таким уж плохим. Дела налаживались.


	2. Chapter 2

Впрочем, и последующие месяцы жизни вызывали у Рей оптимизм.

Она часами просиживала за пишущей машинкой, самозабвенно сочиняя истории. Идеи приходили к ней, пока она писала, и исчезали, едва пальцы отрывались от клавиш, поэтому все время бодрствования она проводила за работой, набивая каждую промелькнувшую в уме идею.

Время утекало незаметно. Ункар снял с нее арендную плату, на работе дали повышение — и однажды она поделилась одной из своих историй с коллегой, у которой по счастливой случайности нашелся кузен в издательстве. Если честно, этот романчик казался Рей глупым, но на следующий день ей внезапно позвонили.

И дальше события развивались стремительно.

***

— М-м… Ага, думаю, розовые цветы будут в самый раз.

— В твоем голосе не слышно уверенности, Рей.

Три года пролетели как один день. Рей сидела за пишущей машинкой в своем кабинете в новом доме стоимостью под миллион долларов — несбыточной мечте в ее прежней, двадцатидвухлетней жизни, — мечте, невероятным чудом воплотившейся в жизнь. Иногда это с трудом удавалось — думать о себе как об авторе бестселлеров.

Она писала, пока ее жених, Финн, осведомлялся об очередной пустяковой мелочи предстоящей свадьбы. Он был милым и заботливым молодым человеком, и Рей была счастлива выйти за него, но она нисколечки не шутила, когда сказала, что он может взять _всю_ организацию свадьбы на себя. Это не имело для Рей особой важности — ее никогда не волновали этикет и традиции.

Она потерла глаза и пожала плечами.

— Мне правда очень нравится розовый. К тому же он подойдет под твой галстук.

— Может, тогда розы? Не знаю, — вздохнул Финн. — Прости. Не хотел показаться занудой.

— Вовсе ты не зануда.

Он засмеялся, и Рей улыбнулась. В кабинете было темно, но клавиши подсвечивались, поэтому она без затруднений продолжала писать. Скоро предстояло сдавать новую рукопись, а Рей любила заканчивать пораньше, что крайне редко составляло для нее проблему.

Люди часто спрашивали, в чем секрет: как у нее получается писать так быстро, творчески и на высоком уровне? Рей лишь улыбалась и отвечала, что все благодаря пишущей машинке. Обычно это вызывало недоверие в глазах собеседников. _Пишущая машинка_? В наше-то время? Вы не шутите?

Пальчики Рей порхали над клавишами, а ее мысли витали далеко от Финна. Она не раз пыталась писать по-другому: в текстовых редакторах, блокнотах и даже на других машинках, но… Ее дар обладал странной властью, и именно за ее антикварным приобретением идеи складывались в слова так гладко. Словно по волшебству.

— Ладно, отдыхай сегодня.

Рей сообразила, что совсем забыла про Финна на проводе, и принялась извиняться, но Финн ответил тихим «Люблю тебя» и повесил трубку.

Уф-ф. Неловко вышло.

Со вздохом Рей опустила телефон и откинулась в кресле, чтобы вытянуть руки. В доме царила темнота и тишина — это было одно из тех обширных старых поместий, которое полностью отреставрировали и отделали по-современному. На заднем двре располагались пруд и небольшой сад, о котором Финн обещал заботиться.

Рей неторопливо прошествовала на кухню за чашечкой чая. Когда она включила свет, из гостиной выплыл Солембум, ее мейн-кун. Огромный котище, мохнатый, с коричневым мехом, и весьма шумный, когда чего-то хотел.

Он сел у ее ног и замяукал. Рей подняла брови и, улыбнувшись, открыла верхний шкафчик.

— Ты только что поужинал, Бам-Бам.

Кот наклонил голову и ответил недовольным мяуканьем.

Она нашла свой любимый чай с мятой и пакетик кошачьих лакомств в соседнем шкафчике. Солембум вертелся у ног, пока не получил свое угощение, только после этого оставив Рей спокойно готовить чай. Вероятно, отправился предаваться любимому развлечению — кромсать новый диван.

Прихватив чай, Рей вышла в гостиную, решив немного посидеть перед телевизором перед сном. Она выходила замуж в следующем месяце, и от этого голова просто шла кругом. С Финном они познакомились два года назад, как раз перед подписанием первого контракта на книгу, с тех пор он всегда находился рядом с ней.

Впрочем, скорее как друг, чем возлюбленный. Финн происходил из религиозной семьи, и ему хотелось подождать до свадьбы, но Рей это устраивало. Он действительно был приятным человеком. Рядом с ним она чувствовала себя надежно.

По телевизору опять крутили «Охотников за домом», и Рей устроилась поудобнее, чтобы расслабиться в полумраке. Темнота ее не пугала. Обычно она сидела, сгорбившись над машинкой, всю ночь, до самого рассвета…

Мирное течение мыслей прервал звонок в дверь. Рей заморгала, привстав, и нахмурилась. На улице девять вечера… И ворота заперты.

Она кликнула по приложению безопасности — проверить камеру у входа, и смерила взглядом дверь, прежде чем опустить взгляд. На крыльце горел свет, но там никого не было, если не считать большого фикуса, который она купила две недели назад.

На свету порхали мотыльки, отбрасывая мимолетные тени. Их крылышки шуршали, задевая камеру. Ничем не примечательная ночь. Может, приложение заглючило? Такие вещи вполне могут слу…

Новый звонок в дверь заставил ее вскинуть голову.

Рей уставилась на дверь, и холод пробрал ее до кончиков пальцев. Нет, это какой-то глюк! В доме только один звонок, и камера работала исправно. _Привидение_ что ли…

Она судорожно вздохнула, раздраженная собой. Призраков не существует! Боже… Возьми себя в руки, Рей!

— Здравствуйте, мисс Ниима.

Она вскочила с дивана, чудом не опрокинув кофейный столик. Кто-то сидел за кухонным островком, окутанный тенью, и она распахнула глаза, чувствуя, как сильно и громко колотится сердце. О нет!.. Надо было получить лицензию на ношение оружия!

Незнакомец не шевелился. После недолгой паузы он наклонил голову и цокнул языком.

— К чему такое удивление, дорогуша, — произнес он. — Ведь ты у меня _в долгу_.

Раздался щелчок пальцев, и в комнате загорелся свет.

Это был он… Владелец антикварного магазина!.. Его имя пару мгновений ускользало из памяти, но затем Рей вспомнила: Кайло — человек, который одолжил ей пишущую машинку! Одетый все в ту же черную водолазку, что и три года назад, и с прежней тонкой, насмешливой улыбкой. Он сомкнул длинные пальцы рук, лежащих на островке.

Рей как завороженная смотрела на него. Она пообещала вернуть ему машинку.

Кайло поднял брови, когда она не смогла найти слов для ответа. Надув губы, он оглядел кухню. Было слышно, как гудит холодильник.

— Что ж, это прелестное место. Чувствуется вкус, — кивнул он и прищурился на новенькую плиту. — Мне импонируют маленькие безделушки, которыми окружают себя смертные. Полагаю, это делает ваше существование чуть более терпимым?

Рей по-прежнему не могла обрести дар речи. Страх сжимал ей затылок тонкими ледяными пальцами. Смертные?.. Как он попал в ее дом? _Что_ он вообще такое?

Кайло вздохнул и расправил плечи, поднимаясь со стула. Он передвигался грациозно, словно плыл, совершенно непринужденно, несмотря на то, что кухня выглядела слишком тесной для него. Он был огромным. Высоченным. Широкоплечим. Бледным. Чем больше Рей смотрела на него, тем более нечеловеческим он казался.

— Но в конечном счете вы все абсолютно одинаковы, — продолжил он, скучающе закатив глаза. — Эгоистичные и жадные маленькие крысы.

— Мне… Я сожалею! — выдохнула Рей.

— Хм-м.

Она с трудом сглотнула — подступающий страх сдавливал горло. Незваный гость с ленцой прохаживался по кухне.

— Вы можете забрать ее! — поспешно уверила Рей. — Я могу дать вам денег!

— Не испытываю нужды ни в деньгах, ни в каких-либо других земных ценностях, — Кайло мимоходом провел длинными пальцами по краю кухонной тумбы. Его шаги отдавались эхом. — Я пришел сюда, чтобы забрать мою пишущую машинку — с процентами — и мою половину нашей сделки.

— К-какой сделки?..

Жгучая боль пронзила левое предплечье Рей. Она вскрикнула, навернулась о кофейный столик и упала на диван, схватившись за руку.

Черные письмена на незнакомом языке медленно проступали сквозь тонкую кожу, сияя ярко-красным. Символы буквально горели, и Рей стиснула зубы, чтобы сдержать новый крик, но затем они просто исчезли — так же внезапно, как появились, оставляя кожу нетронутой.

Она лихорадочно задышала в ужасе, боясь сесть и взглянуть на Кайло. Господи… Господи… это… это…

— Ты задолжала мне пишущую машинку с той поры, как… Ох, я бы предположил, сразу после того, как я послал Финна присматривать за тобой и был подписан твой первый контракт. Это подводит нас к семистам одному дню просрочки, учитывая, что двухлетняя годовщина сией сделки наступит через двадцать девять дней.

Под его шагами поскрипывал паркет. Рей зажмурилась изо всех сил, у нее задрожали губы. Это не могло быть правдой! Просто чай попался просроченный или еще что…

Чьи-то руки взялись за ее босые ноги. Она резко выпрямилась, обнаружив, что Кайло сидит на другом конце дивана, и немедленно попыталась улизнуть.

— Бежать ни к чему, дорогая, — улыбнулся он. — Я последую за тобой, куда бы ты ни направилась.

— Ты… Держись от меня подальше! — прошипела Рей. — Я не знаю, что ты там нес про Финна или что сейчас сделал со мной, но…

— Финн обеспечивал непрестанный надзор. Надо сказать, его зовут не _Финн_ , но, к сожалению, я не могу назвать тебе его настоящее имя, — улыбка Кайло растянулась еще больше, неестественно искажая его лицо. — В конце концов, имя — это все, что у нас, демонов, есть.

Рей вскочила на ноги и помчалась к двери.

Та не поддавалась! Она дважды подергала замок, прежде чем почувствовала _что-то_ за спиной, и, когда оглянулась, то увидела, как Кайло смотрит на нее, выглядывая из-за угла со своей звериной ухмылкой. Чужой смех погнал ее наверх, до ванной, где она заперлась, попятившись от двери с колотящимся сердцем.

— О, Рей… — прошептал нервирующе мягкий голос Кайло. — Тебе некуда бежать.

Из-под двери просочилась черная слизь. Рей прижала ладони ко рту и продолжила отступать, глядя, как в слизи открываются мириады пронзительно-красных глаз, как они рассредотачиваются, посверкивая белыми клыками, изогнутыми в ухмылке. И когда _Оно_ поползло к ней, Рей закричала.

— И тебе негде прятаться.

Она бросилась к окну, но створка будто окаменела. В ужасе Рей попыталась разбить стекло кулаками, но ее руки потащило назад и завернуло за спину — и теперь оцепенела она сама.

Мышцы не слушались ее. Она едва могла моргнуть — беспомощно смотрела выпученными глазами в окно, слыша раздающееся позади хлюпанье.

А потом… там кто-то появился! Она напрягла зрение, пытаясь покоситься, что-нибудь разглядеть, но тут же крепко зажмурилась, услышав тихий шелестящий шепот над ухом:

— Я раздумывал, как наказать тебя и как ты возместишь мне просрочку, — чьи-то пальцы легли на ее бедро. — Твоя душа недостаточно ценна, чтобы покрыть столь внушительные издержки, но, как мне кажется, несколько лет на ниве сбора для меня душ может выйти разумной платой.

Сбора душ? Что?..

Кайло плавно подобрался ближе, потеревшись о ее висок длинным носом. Его рука скользнула дальше, поднявшись по животу.

— Помимо того… — Его мизинец забрался под край ее рубашки, и Рей всхлипнула. — Ты будешь моим личным маленьким питомцем до конца дней своих — и, возможно, после, — если мне понравятся твои услуги.

Холодная ладонь прижалась к ее обнаженной коже. Рей дрожала, пока он не отстранился и не освободил ее от пут.

У нее сдавило грудь. Дверь ванной со скрипом отворилась сама по себе, и Кайло ждал за ней, склонив голову. На его губах играла тонкая улыбка. Это неправда!.. Этого не может быть! Демонов не существует, как и призраков, а Финн — _человек_ …

Рей с трудом сдерживала слезы.

— Что ты подразумеваешь под… под…

— Не волнуйся, тебе не придется никого убивать. Ты только заманишь их ко мне в магазин, а я сделаю остальное.

— А что насчет…

Его пронизывающий взгляд не дал ей закончить вопрос. «Питомец»? Что это значит? Она для него все равно что собачонка? Или это… это что-то другое?

— Тебе нет нужды беспокоиться об этом, малышка, — темные глаза Кайло вспыхнули красным, но он не поморщился и не моргнул. — Используй свое милое кукольное личико и приводи мне по одной душе в месяц, а я позабочусь о прочем.

Из глаз Рей брызнули слезы.

— Я не понимаю… Что ты имеешь в виду?

Кайло улыбнулся шире, подняв руку. У Рей замерло сердце.

— Скоро ты все поймешь.

Он щелкнул пальцами, и все вокруг погрузилось во тьму.


	3. Chapter 3

Рей проснулась в своей постели.

И резко села среди сбившихся простыней, судорожно хватая воздух. За открытыми окнами было обычное утро — пели птицы, дул легкий ветерок. Все казалось умиротворенным на те минуту-две, пока Рей переводила дыхание, оглядывая пустую спальню.

Ну и кошмар приснился прошлой ночью… Засиживаться ночами допоздна никому не пойдет на пользу. Она работала на износ. Так не должно продолжаться — может, Финн согласится отправиться в небольшое путешествие перед свадьбой? Куда-нибудь недалеко, но так, чтобы развеяться.

Рей встала с кровати и поискала телефон. Обычно она оставляла его на тумбочке, но тщательный поиск ничего не дал, поэтому она поспешила в ванную, осмотреться там. Она ощущала тревожное покалывание в затылке. Нет-нет, она не боялась, не подумайте. Просто… утро выдалось холодное. А перед этим — долгая ночь.

Утренняя рутина помогла отвлечься на час-другой. Рей заставила себя не переживать о пропавшем телефоне и занялась делами более насущными — приняла душ и умылась, хорошенько почистив зубы.

Телефон должно быть, где-то поблизости. Наверняка она забыла его в кабинете, у пишущей машинки.

Рей закрыла в спальне окна и только потом, обхватив себя руками, спустилась вниз. Этим утром в доме было непривычно холодно. И тихо. В обычные дни что-нибудь обязательно скрипело — несмотря на ремонт, старый дом оседал, но сегодня царила оглушающая тишина. Все застыло, будто колеблясь на острие ножа. Будто в ожидании чего-то.

Рей свернула к кухне и буквально оцепенела.

За кухонным островком сидел Кайло и читал газету, на подставке перед ним стояла чашка горячего кофе. Он взглянул на Рей поверх очков, низко надвинутых на его длинный нос. И Рей замерла, пригвожденная к месту кроваво-красным взором.

Кровь застыла у нее в жилах. Она словно приросла к полу.

Он изучил ее лицо долгим взглядом, потом моргнул, и его глаза вновь стали темными. Он был в опрятном темно-синем свитере и черных брюках, на запястье виднелись часы, волосы разделял аккуратный пробор. Могло показаться, что он собрался на работу.

Рей смотрела, как Кайло откладывает газету в сторону и кладет поверх нее снятые очки. Он сложил на столе руки и улыбнулся тонкой и обезоруживающей улыбкой.

— Доброе утро. Как спалось?

Это попросту не укладывалось в голове. Разве демоны не утаскивают людей в ад? Почему она все еще дома?.. Почему он здесь читает газету?!

Он выжидательно смотрел на нее. Рей сглотнула и попыталась заговорить, но язык вдруг стал толстым и неповоротливым.

— Я вот давненько не спал, — продолжил Кайло. Он поднялся, и Рей дернулась, хотя ноги не слушались ее. — Неприятный побочный эффект бессмертия.

Что-то крепко взяло Рей за горло, и она закашлялась, пошатнувшись, когда невидимые путы разжались. Вокруг _шеи_ что-то появилось! И, схватившись за нее, она наткнулась на холодный металл.

Это ошейник, осознала Рей! Холод прошел по ее рукам до кончиков пальцев. На ней был ошейник, и она по-прежнему не могла выдавить из себя ни звука!

Кайло приблизился к ней, и она отшатнулась, наткнувшись на край стола и инстинктивно вскрикнув — из горла доносился только сиплый хрип! Она отбросила руку гостя, когда он потянулся к ней, в панике бросилась в коридор и грохнулась на задницу. Рей принялась быстро отползать, но Кайло только улыбнулся, направившись следом.

— Куда собралась, малышка? — промурлыкал он. — Я буду очень нежным.

Рей уперлась во входную дверь и прижалась к ней. Она испуганно дышала — воздух вырывался из легких с такий силой, что у нее кружилась голова, перед глазами темнело.

Она обернулась и съежилась: Кайло стоял всего в паре шагов от нее, расслабленно опустив руки. Сердце Рей бешено заколотилось при виде того, как уголки его рта медленно растянулись в улыбке, и длинное лицо приняло нечеловечески изломанную форму.

— Я буду очень… нежным, — повторил Кайло — глубокий голос поднялся до высокой частоты, как при помехах, и сменился гортанным рыком.

Рей нащупала ручку двери, глядя, как он шагнул вперед. Ее трясло, но она не оборачивалась — еще можно было успеть метнуться наверх, но именно этого он и добивался!

Не выдержав, Рей развернулась и заколотила в дверь кулаками, пока не ощутила его дыхание на шее. И в слепом ужасе кинулась к лестнице.

Она споткнулась на ступеньке, ударившись коленом и перевалившись на уже ушибленную задницу — Кайло остановился, давая ей подняться на ноги. Его шаги были неторопливыми, но громкими — Рей слышала их эхо всем телом, когда бежала к спальне, надеясь вылезти в окно. Окна в поместье были огромными — но она готова была рискнуть переломать ноги, но попытаться выбраться на крышу.

Увы, она сама заперла окна незадолго до того. Створки не поддавались, сколько Рей ни дергала! Она беззвучно зарыдала, сумев издать лишь жалкие всхлипы сквозь сдавленное горло. Это _неправда_ , это не по-настоящему!..

Тонкий холодок овеял ее бедра и прополз по ним с вкрадчивостью паучьих лапок — Рей передернуло, и она снова не смогла пошевелиться. Только крепко зажмурилась, когда услышала тихий голос, похожий на треск сухих листьев:

— Я буду очень нежным, — шепнул Кайло.

Спальня погрузилась в темноту.

Рей не могла ни вырваться, ни сопротивляться, когда ее поволокло к постели и распластало на спине. Голос больше не подчинялся хозяйке, лишь руки слегка шевельнулись, когда Кайло навис над ней. Она даже не знала, двигался ли он как человек. Комнату заполонила тьма, и вдруг стало так холодно, что и шевелиться не хотелось.

Кайло перевернул ее на живот, утешающе замурлыкав в ответ на раздавшиеся панические вдохи. Рей вытаращила глаза, взгляд ее заметался по комнате.

— Тише… Ш-ш-ш… — Кайло сдернул с нее штаны и наклонился, плавно расстегивая ее топ, задержавшись у самой груди. — Я люблю, когда мои питомцы ведут себя смирно.

Он погладил ее по соску, и Рей поежилась. Его прикосновения были легкими, даже ласковыми, и он ненавязчиво ощупал ее, прежде чем окончательно избавить от одежды. Рей почувствовала, как ее наклоняет вперед, заставляя прогнуться в спине и отклячить задницу. Таким образом она оказалась в очень постыдной и унизительной позе. По телу прошлась дрожь, когда до спины дотронулись кончики пальцев Кайло.

— И неподвижно, — добавил он. Его ладонь скользнула по ягодицам Рей и сжала одну. — Не правда ли, я очень облегчил для тебя этот опыт?

Рей бессильно сжимала пальцы у изголовья, ощущая, как он касается ее бедра. По телу пробежали мурашки, когда рука Кайло углубилась ей между ног, еле ощутимо поглаживая, — она не могла пошевелиться, не могла даже крикнуть, и от этого пульс почему-то стал чаще.

Кайло ласково стимулировал ее, действуя ритмично и терпеливо, пока она вновь не ощутила его дыхание на затылке.

— О-о… Ну разве не прелесть? — прошелестел он. Его средний палец мучительно медленно обвел клитор. — Ох-х… Разве ты не прелесть, малышка?

От его тона Рей бросило в дрожь. Бедра не слушались, вынуждая терпеть это щемящее издевательство без всякой надежды спастись и просто слушать влажные звуки изменяющего ей тела.

Кайло вошел в нее пальцем, успокаивая шепотом, когда секундой спустя добавил второй. Он выверенно водил ими, пока она не заскулила, стискивая кулаки. О боже… Напряжение сводило с ума, хотя и ни на йоту не приближало к разрядке, и Рей просто сжалась в один сплошной клубок ощущений и чувств. И они зашкаливали.

— О, моя нетерпеливая малышка, — чужие пальцы выскользнули наружу, и Кайло опустил ее бедра на постель. — Ты хочешь большего?

Рей не могла замотать головой. Только зажмурилась, когда твердая плоть надавила на нее там, внизу, — сначала дразняще, а потом резко усилив _напор_ …

Кайло коротко вздохнул.

— Такая тепленькая.

Но то, что было в ней, казалось неестественно холодным. В животе скручивались тугие узлы, пока Кайло проталкивался в нее, пристраиваясь сзади. После пары вдумчивых толчков он перенес свой вес ей на спину, пригвоздив к постели. Ее сердце испуганно застучало.

Он ритмично, без спешки двигал бедрами, и это делало происходящее еще более невыносимым. Его губы коснулись ее обнаженного плеча, волос, и всхлипы застряли у Рей в горле. Ей начало казаться, что он душит ее.

— Скоро ты научишься вести себя тихо и спокойно без всякой помощи, — Его дыхание нисколько не участилось, когда он с чувством вбился в Рей, вырвав у нее беспомощное оханье. — Ш-ш-ш. Твое сердечко уже бьется так быстро, малышка. Расслабься.

Но это было просто невозможно при том, как он продолжал сдавливать ее и в какой отточенной манере трахал. Рей сглотнула, собирая остатки сил, — сдавленное рыдание вырвалось у нее сквозь зубы.

— Тише… — Кайло поцеловал ее в висок. Она закатила глаза. — Это ни к чему. Будь хорошим питомцем.

Рей была в полубессознательном состоянии, когда он принялся кончать. Его дыхание участилось совсем чуть-чуть — она почувствовала, как член задергался внутри, как Кайло приник к ней, снова смакуя момент и покрывая ее шею и плечи до неприятного любовными поцелуями.

Он действительно душил ее, подумала Рей. Темная комната кружилась перед глазами, а Кайло наваливался все сильнее — в ушах у Рей зазвенело, и она провалилась в небытие.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Erosion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446630/chapters/64436419) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
